paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the girlfriend (part 2)
Hey guys!!!, zumarocks here with part two of mtg and remember no editing or changing this page (unless your an admin or you got permission from me). Recap: in the last part ryder and the pups were spending the day at the pup-park. Then ryder gets a phone call from zuma's parents, and meanwhile at a nearby tree zuma and princess were spending some quality time with each other until zuma was called to the lookout. All of the pups made it to the elevator except for one particular pup... Skye: okay that's everyone. Chase: wait where's Marshall? Marshall: here i come Rocky: uh-oh Skye: oh boy. Rubble: oh no. All of the pups got out of the way as Marshall was about to crash into the elevator. (Crash!!) Marshall faceplanted onto the elevator mirror. Marshall: (muffled) i'm okay. All of the pups: "classic Marshall" hahahaha!! (One elevator scene later). Chase: ready for action! Ryder sir. Rocky: what's the emergency? Ryder: no emergency pups, just a surprise. Rubble: for who? Ryder: zuma. Zuma: me? Ryder: uh-huh. Ryder uses his pup-pad to turn on the monitor. On the screen it showed a teenage chocolate lab that looks just like zuma but with blue eyes and lighter fur. Chase: who's that? Rocky: i don't know. Skye: maybe zuma knows. Marshall: zuma? Zuma: (smiling) hmmph. Chocolate lab: (smiling). Chocolate lab: so how's it going..."little brother"? Zuma: pwetty good..."Danny". Rubble: you know him? Zuma: yeah, he's my big brother. Rocky: really!? Zuma: yep. Chase: hi I'm chase. Skye: I'm skye. Rocky: I'm rocky. Rubble: I'm rubble. Marshall: and I'm marshall. Danny: it's nice to meet all of you. So this is the famous paw patrol ryder? Ryder: sure is. Chase: wait..how do you know ryder? Danny: we first met other when zuma first joined the paw patrol a few years back, right ryder? Ryder: that's right Danny. Zuma: (sigh) i remember like it was yesterday... Three years earlier... Samantha: (nervously) are we doing the right thing? Zane: Sam...? Samantha: I'm serious zane!! Do you think he'll be alright on his own? Zane: I'm sure he'll be fine. Samantha: (tearing up). Zane: (hugging) hey hey c'mon, listen I'm gonna miss him too but hey, he's moving on to great things. Samantha: (wiping away tears) i guess your right. Young Danny: hey mom..dad Zane: yes son? Young Danny: is everything okay? Samantha: everything's fine sweetie..go check and see if your brother is ready. Young Danny: hey little bro your done packing yet? Young Zuma: almost! As zuma was done packing his stuff he looked at an old picture of him and Danny when they were babies and he began to cry. Young Zuma: (sniffing). Young Danny: uh-oh someone needs a hug. Come here. Young Zuma: (hugging hard & crying). Young Danny: hey c'mon non of that. Young Zuma: (muffled) sorry, it's just that I'm going to miss you very much and your the best big brother that a pup can ever have. Young Danny: that means a lot squirt I'm gonna miss you too and hey I'm sure we'll see each other again. Young Zuma: promise? Young Danny: promise. Young Danny: and i want you to have this (gives zuma a necklace with a bone-shaped pendant). Young Zuma: (gasp) i love it (hugging) thank you Danny. Young Danny: look inside. Inside the pendant there was a picture and a small piece of paper; on the piece of paper it said: "friends by choice-brothers 4 life", and on the picture it showed two newborn labradors. Young Zuma: thanks big bro. Young Danny: your welcome little bro. Zane: zuma!!! Ryder's here! Young Zuma: coming!! Young Danny: hey zuma? Young Zuma: yeah? Young Danny: go get em. Young Zuma: (smiling) hehehe! I will. Outside... Young Zuma: hi are you ryder? Young ryder: sure am. Young Zuma: hi I'm zuma. Young ryder: nice to meet you zuma... Back to present day... Rubble: (tearing up) that was beautiful!! All of the pups exchanged confused looks at rubble. Rubble: i mean..uh..cool story. Ryder: anyway, as i was saying the surprise is for zuma. But it doesn't stop there. Ryder: Danny? Danny: you got it. Danny: mom!! Dad!! Zuma: (gasp) no way! Mr.Wilson: oh yes way kiddo! Zuma: dad!! Mr.Wilson: how are you son? Zuma: great! How's mom? Mr.Wilson: ask her for yourself. Ms.Wilson: (smiling and waving). Zuma: hi mom!! Ms.Wilson: hi zu-zu!! Zuma: (blushing) MOMM!! Ms.Wilson: sorry zu-zu!! Zuma: (blushing harder) MOM!! All of the pups: (sniggering and laughing). Zuma: (blushing even harder) it's not funny!! Marshall: your right sorry...zu-zu!! All of the pups: (continuously laughing). Ryder: ahem!! All of the pups: sorry ryder. Sorry zuma. Zuma: it's okay. Ms.Wilson: anywho we got some great news!! Zuma: what is it? Ms.Wilson: you want me to tell him or do you want to him? Mr.Wilson: how bout we both tell him. Zuma: tell me what? Mr & Ms.Wilson: we're coming for a visit!!! Zuma: (gasp) awesome!! When are you coming? Mr.Wilson: in a few days. Ryder: perfect! The lookout will be spic and span for your arrival. Ms.Wilson: thank you ryder! Ryder: your welcome. Zuma: (thinking) i think it's time i tell them about princess *sigh* here goes. Zuma: hey mom..dad? Mr.Wilson: what is it son? Zuma: (slightly nervous) i have something to tell you. Zuma: (nervous tone) i..have..a...girlfriend. Mr & Ms.Wilson: girlfriend!?! Mr.Wilson: what's her name? Ms.Wilson: what breed is she? Danny: is she cute? Mr.Wilson: what does she look like? Zuma was not only surprised but he was also in shocked and he was blushing like crazy. Zuma: (nervously laughing) ehehe, where do i start? After zuma told his parents about princess they seemed pretty excited to meet her. Ms.Wilson: she sounds like a very nice pup zuma. Mr.Wilson: when can we meet her? Zuma: very soon dad. Danny: awwww!! Zuma and princess sitting in a tree!... Zuma: (growling) shut it Danny!! Danny: K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!!! Marshall: (quietly sniggering). Zuma: do not!! Danny: do too!! Zuma: do not!! Danny: do too!! Zuma: DO NOT!! Danny: DO TOO!! Mr.Wilson: Okay!!! That's enough you two!! Zuma and Danny: (pointing paws at each other) HE STARTED IT!!! Mr.Wilson: i don't care who started it both of you apologize...now!! Danny: (groaning) sorry zuma. Zuma: sorry Danny. Mr.Wilson: that's better...now that we got that out of the way, we should be going. Ms.Wilson: he's right, we got a lot of packing to do. Ryder: oh ok..it was nice seeing two again. Ms.Wilson: it was nice to see you too ryder. Mr.Wilson: and it was very nice to meet all of you. All of the pups: it was very nice to meet you too!! Mr.Wilson: hahaha! See you later son! Ms.Wilson: bye sweetie! Danny: see ya little bro! Zuma: bye mom! bye dad! bye Danny! Ryder and the pups: bye!! Once ryder and the pups said bye to zuma's family the monitor shut off. After that zuma raced off to the elevator. Chase: hey zuma, where are you going? Zuma: i gotta go tell the princess the good news. Chase: oh ok. Skye: good luck!! Zuma: thanks dudette!! To be continued... For previous part click here For part three click here Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parts Category:Love Stories Category:Stories by Zumarocks3390